Seven Nights with The Winchester's
by ThePersonaUpBringer5829
Summary: This is the story of The Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. They find a newspaper that has a story of a place that is a Pizzeria talking about a Midnight job that you look through security cameras and you have to keep watch of the Pizzeria and Animatronics. But they don't know that they aren't working by themselves, another man has also signed up for this job. Will they survive!


Seven nights with the Winchesters

Prologue

Once upon of time, there were two brothers that were hunters. Their mother was killed when they were children. Their father has been filed up as missing. But we ll dive into that later. There is another man that has a power to sense energy of people and souls that are sad. Then later on during the time, this man named Jeremy Pacholkivich was reading a newspaper article, it was talking about a job application for Freddy Fazbear s Pizza looking for a security guard to work the night shift. He saw that it s at Twelve A.M. to Six A.M. Then, he realized something beside it. It said that five children were missing for about three months. So, Jeremy was asking a lot of people about the missing children. Some people knew, others didn t. So, he asked one more person, or should I say, two people. He went up and asked them, Excuse me gentlemen, do you know about five children have gone missing? The two gentlemen turned around and said, "No, we haven't. So anyway, what do you know about these five missing children?" "Well, I found out that the last place seen was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. So, who are you guys anyway?" Jeremy said. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and said, "My name is Sam Winchester, this is Dean, my brother." Jeremy said, Huh. Now, we continue to the true story.

Chapter 1

Jeremy, Sam, and Dean are at the office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As soon as they sat down, a phone started to ring. Sam went to the phone. He stopped, saw a note by the phone. It said, "Don't touch phone, Leave for a message," so Sam left it alone, for now. It started to leave a message. "Hello, uh, hello, hello. Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to get you settled for your first night. Uh, I actually worked in that office before you, I m finishing my last week now as a matter of fact. I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I m here to tell you: there s nothing to worry about, uh, you ll be fine! So, let s just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh, let s see. First, there s an introductory greeting from the company, that I m supposed to read. Eeh, it s kind of a legal thing, you know. Uh, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear s Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person s report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know. ( It is! the three said) But there s really nothing to worry about. ( That s a bunch of crap! Dean yells) Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. So you need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. ( So, they move around at night all the time? Dean asked in a puzzled voice) Uhh, they re left with some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uhh something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh they used to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of 87 . ( The Bite? What bite? Jeremy asked) Yeah i-it s amazing that the human body can live without the Frontal lobe, ya know? Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchman (watchmen) here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won t recognize you as a person. They ll-they ll most likely recognize you as a metal Endo-skeleton, without its costume on. Now, since that s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear s Pizza, they ll probably try ta forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Umm, now that wouldn t be so bad if the suits weren t filled with crossbeams; wires; and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you could imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort and death. Uhh the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would be popping out of the front of the mask. ...Yeah they don t tell you these things when you sign up But hey! First day should be a breeze, I ll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night. It was twelve A.M. and Sam checked the cameras to look at the Show Stage. He just now realized that one of the animatronics were gone. Where did Bonnie the bunny go? he thought. Dean now looked over and saw that he too, knows the bunny is gone. They both screamed, Where the Hell did he go?! Jeremy jumped and ran to them. He also saw that Bonnie was not on the Show Stage. Well, Shit. Jeremy exclaimed. They waited for about ten minutes and checked the cameras and saw Bonnie behind the left door. So, they checked if he moved to the door to the left of the office. They didn t see him peek in. Now about five minutes later, Jeremy got a sense that he never, ever felt at all, during his life. He felt the soul of some kid that was just coming up right by the left door to the office. Jeremy yelled, Check the left door, Bonnie s right there! So Sam checked the door and saw Bonnie was staring at them. Sam yelled with a loud tone, OH MY GOD! How did you know that he was right there? I really don t know, Jeremy said. I felt something that I never felt in my life. Are you saying that you can sense peoples energies or souls? Sam said. I apparently can, but I don t sense yours. I can only sense the five kids that were missing. I guess I can sense only the dead kids inside of the animatronics and actually sense dead, sad people. And, I can also hear their voices. Sam and Dean was so puzzled and were so speechless. They checked the light on the left door and saw Bonnie was gone. About fifteen minutes later, Sam s looking at the cameras and realized two things from two different cameras. The first, he found out the camera for the kitchen is disabled, but he can still hear things. Sam heard some noises inside of the kitchen. What he heard was the clanging of pans hitting the floor. Sam called out, Dean, Jeremy, come here. So, they came at once. What is it Sam? Dean asked with a cold voice. I heard noises coming from the kitchen, but the camera s broken. Do you know what it is? That s Chica the Chicken. She always goes into the kitchen to get herself a snack every so often. I really hope it isn t humans. Jeremy jumped in and said. And two, that there was a curtain that was closed and there was a sign that said, Sorry, Out of Order. Sam thought, What is that? So, now it s three A.M. and they re just waiting until six A.M. hits. They realized that they re battery for the whole place was at sixty-one percent. They were so glad that it s not used all the time, except the fan. Now it was five A.M. and it was almost time to be done with their night shift for the first night. Then, moments later, Jeremy got another feeling that disturbed him. Check the right door! Chica s right there! So, as usual, Sam checked and saw Chica, right at the window. So, he closed the door quickly. Then the six A.M. mark sounded on Sam's watch. They were free to go. They saw Bonnie and Chica go back to the Show stage. The three of them were so confused. So, they had free time to do some research. Sam is looking at the whole history of Freddy Fazbear s Pizza and found out that there was a kid killed before the five children were missing. Sam was so furious.

Chapter 2

Now, it s the second night of the night shift. The phone started to ring again. Err, hello. Hello? Uhh well, if you re hearing this, you made it to day two. Uhh, congrats! I-I won t talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Umm interestingly enough, Freddy doesn t come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, soo, hey, I guess that s another reason to not to run out of power, right? I also wanted to emphasize the importance of using your door lights; uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so, if you can t find something or, someone on your cameras, uhh, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh, you might only have a few seconds to react, ( IT S HAPPENED BEFORE! the three yelled) not that you wouldn t be in any danger of course, I m not implying that. ( THAT S A LOAD OF CRAP! Dean bellowed in a loud voice) Also: check on the curtain of Pirate s Cove from time to time;( Why? the three exclaimed) the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn t like being watched. I don t know. Anyway, I m sure you have everything under ...talk to you soon! Sam hurriedly picked up the phone and said, WAIT! The phone didn t hang up, so the phone guy said, What? What s the matter? You didn t tell us that there was a kid that was killed before the five children were reported as missing! The phone guy was frozen for about two minutes, then spoke, I- I didn t know that there was another kid that went missing and was found dead! well, yeah, there is! Sam said in a really mad tone. So, the phone guy talked again, with the speaker phone on again. Uhh, Ok, well, make sure you guys check those cameras to make sure that everyone will be in the proper place. I ll talk to you guys tomorrow. Good night! Sam was in a bad mood, so, the whole night of second shift was quiet. At about two A.M., Jeremy was hearing voices of something and was awfully ominous. He heard it say, Avoid Freddy, he s a real mean guy. on the fourth night, he s possessed by the soul of the first child that was killed before us five. The child that possesses Freddy is a puppet. Just giving you advice, now, the voice in his head fades away and Jeremy yelled to Sam and Dean, Guys, Some person told me to watch out for Freddy in the fourth night the night shift! Why? Sam asked in a scared voice. Because he s possessed by the dead child that was killed first before the five children. And apparently, the child that possesses Freddy was first a puppet. Sam was frozen solid and didn t move a muscle. It was now four A.M. and Foxy started to peek out of his Curtain. They all said, You better not run over here! the three yelled. At five A.M, Foxy was gone from his Cove. They all started to flip out and closed both doors. They looked at the camera and saw Foxy running to the left door and started to knock on the door. They yelled, Go the hell away! The six A.M. mark dinged and they were free to go.

Chapter 3

Now, it s the third night and things are going to be way worse than it was before , the three of them thought. They got in and started their job. The phone started to ring yet again. Hello, hello! Hey, you re doing great! Most people don t really last this long! I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now I m not implying that they died. Tha-that-that s not what I meant Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things starting to getting real tonight. Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead. Ya know: go limp. Then there s a chance that, uhh, maybe they ll think that you re an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think that you re an empty costume, they might try ta stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that ll work yeeeah never mind; scratch that, it s best just to not to get caught. Uhh, o.k. I ll leave it to you then. See you on the flip side. When Jeremy keeps an eye on the camera, he s spastically flipping through the cameras. As soon as Jeremy put the camera down Golden Freddy was right there and was bloody on the floor. As he did, Sam and Dean also saw it too. Jeremy screamed, OH FUCK YOU, OH GOD. WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, OK? NOT OK. We were just listening to a pleasant conversation! Can you nooot? Sam and Dean were so puzzled as well. As time passed by, they check the cameras and saw that Foxy was already out and Jeremy yelled, Ahhh, wait, what are you doing out, *cough cough, cough, ehh, cough cough cough*. I just choked on my own spit. Are you o.k.? Sam asked. Jeremy nodded his head and said, It s just that Foxy is already out of his cove. It s three A.M. and Foxy was gone. He was out of his cove and ran to them. They tried to shut the door, but Foxy got in too early and fell on Sam. Sam tried to fight him back. He pulled out his gun and tried to shoot him and Jeremy yelled, NO. Don t shoot him! Let me see him. Sam got Foxy up and propped him up to stand. Jeremy said, Let me fix your voicebox. So, he did. And Foxy was talking in a Pirate accent. Arrrr. Thanks for fixing me voicebox. I can finally speak. So, Jeremy, how arrre ye today? I m hanging on. Foxy, this is Sam, and this is Dean. These are the Winchester brothers. It s so glad to finally to meet ye two. I m such a fan of ye two. It s a pleasure to meet you too, Foxy. I went to Freddy Fazbear s Pizza when I was a young kid. Sam said. Yeah, I remember that dad took us there. It was fun as hell. Dean said. Sorry I leaped at ye, Sam. Foxy said. It s fine. Well, I better get back to the cove then. Meet ye three later. He ran back to his cove and went to sleep. It s four A.M. and Sam, Dean, and Jeremy saw Foxy almost out of his cove and is going to start to run out. So, they left to door alone. Foxy started to make a run for it and stopped at the left door and said, May I come in? Yes, you may. Dean said. So, Foxy came in and talked with the three night watch men. So, arre ye trying to survive the night? Yeah, we are. Trying to. Jeremy said. It was almost six A.M. and Foxy left and said, Until we meet again. The Six A.M. mark hits and the third night was over, and the three gentlemen went back to their hotel, except Jeremy. Because he has no home. So, Jeremy crashed with Dean and Sam. He didn't have a home or a family. My family was killed in a car accident and I was the result of the only family member left. softly said by Jeremy. Who were your family? asked Sam. They were Gentry Asimov, Jameesha Pacholkivich, Jamie Asimov, Jackie Pacholkivich Asimov, Jacobson Asimov and me. I m sorry for your loss Jeremy. It s not anybody s fault. It was just an accident. Accidents happen. I know that they do. Sam said.

Chapter 4

It s now the fourth night and the three night watchmen went back and started work again. When they got in, the phone started to ring. Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, day four I knew you could do it. Hey, listen I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow (Banging on a power-locked door in the phone). It s-It s been a bad night here (banging continues). For me. Umm I-I m kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *ahem* er, when I did. H-hey, do me a favor: maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the backroom? I ma try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won t be so bad. I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there- ( Freddy s music begins to play; the one he plays when you run out of power) Oh no ( A scary moan was sounded and a scary, deep scream has occurred, some white noise. Phone hangs up). Sam, Dean and Jeremy were so confused and scared to the bone. It was one A.M. and they heard a laugh, it sounded like Freddy. They checked the camera and saw that all three of the animatronics were gone and Foxy was still asleep. They wigged out and started to find Freddy and found him. He was in the East hallway. It was two A.M and Foxy was about to make a run for the office and talk to the three. He was gone and went to the office. When he did, he stopped at the entrance of the West hallway and turned around and went to the entrance of the East hallway and saw Freddy there. So, he continued on to the office and talk to Jeremy and the Winchesters. He said, Ye better watch out for Freddy. He s possessed by the dead kid that was turned into the puppet. So it was you that told me to watch out for Freddy. Aye, it was me that warned you. Arrr Freddy s laugh was heard by Jeremy and them again. Jeremy said, Shut the door! Freddy s there! Then check the camera. Because if you check the camera first, he can get you easily. So, Sam shut the door and checked the camera and saw that Freddy was right in front of the camera and put it down quickly. See, I told ye that he was there. See ye three tomorrow. They checked the backstage because they remember what the phone guy said before he died and they saw that Bonnie was staring right in front of the camera and it looked like that Bonnie knew that they were there. So Sam put the camera down and felt uneasy. It was four A.M. and Freddy finally left the door and the power was at forty-five percent and the three were glad that it wasn t already wasted. It was now at fifteen percent and the three were so worried. It was five A.M. and the power was all the way at 0% and the power is out. Freddy came and started his Toreador March song. The light went out and about two minutes, the six A.M. mark hits and they were excited that the fourth night was finished. They hoped the phone guy was o.k. and they would hear him again.

Chapter 5

It s the fifth night and things were going to get bad. So, as usual, the phone rang and the three were glad to hear from the phone guy again. But, when the phone left a message, it wasn t him, there was a little bit of white noise and someone that sounded ominously terrifying. Sam, Dean and Jeremy was freaked the hell out and weren t glad to hear an ominous and scary voice that it maybe, just maybe, be Freddy. At the end of the phone call, there was a scream that was heard from the three, at the final two seconds. They were frozen solid and didn t move a muscle. They were freaked the living fuck out. They didn t feel too hot. It was two minutes in a twelve A.M. and all three of the animatronics were gone and Foxy was already peeking out of the cove and the three gentlemen were happy to see him and wanted to ask him a question. So, they continued to work at their job. Sam checked the cameras and saw Bonnie and Chica behind the doors. They were twitching like absolute shit. Sam freaked out and said, Jeremy, Dean! Look at this! What the Hell is going on with them?! he asked with a hard, bitter throat. I don t know, like what the phone guy said, Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. That must be why they re so twitchy. Dean said in an honest voice. It was one A.M. now and Foxy was gone out of his cove and he was coming to see, as usual, Sam and the gang. When he did, Freddy saw Foxy about to run. Freddy said, Hey, you better get these security guards and get them good. If you don t, I ll mess you up again! So, Foxy said to Jeremy, You guys, close the doors and don t open them until I get back into Pirate Cove. Why? Because Freddy said if I don t get you guys and kill you, he ll rip me apart. Why would he do that? Dean asked with a puzzled look on his face. Well, I did see that Freddy s eyes were not his original colors. I saw that his eyes were nothing but white dots ( this meaning that he s being possessed by the Purple Man or also known as Fredbear). ( Also, when Foxy s talking to Jeremy before hand, it was actually Sam and Dean hearing it, too). So, Sam closed the door and Foxy started to run. He banged on the door and then left. Because Foxy didn t want to be torn apart and all fucked up. When Sam opened the door back up and Bonnie was there. The other thing they found out was that they heard was Freddy laughing. Sam and Dean were confused and didn t know what to do. Jeremy jumped in and said, Close the door and then check the camera. The East Hall corner. when they did, the cameras went to black ( this meaning that Freddy disconnected it and went away). It s three A.M. and they were already at fifty-two percent. During the time, passing by, the power went down by ten percent and it was still three A.M. and they were worried. It s now Five A.M. and the power just went out and they hoped that the Six A.M. will hit. Freddy was there and did his Toreador March and in just two minutes, the power went completely out and Freddy attacked but stopped. The Six A.M. hit and they were so worried and relieved.

Chapter 6

They got their paycheck, which was $18,000 and they split it between the three of them. So Sam got $6,000, Dean and Jeremy got the same. So, they had to go back for the sixth night and work for the overtime paycheck. They didn t know that it was only for $1.50. When they were spending the day not working, the three went to a bookstore and Jeremy wanted to buy some books because he s a bookworm. And when he came to a series that the name of the books were similar to Sam and Dean and he flipped. You guys did this? You guys are so famous! Sam and Dean looked at the book and they were pissed. They wanted to find this Chuck Shurley. They asked where this Chuck Shurley lived. They said he lived at Sterling Avenue. So, the three went to meet Chuck. They got in their car and drove off to talk to him. They surely don't know that he's the Prophet of the Lord and they're able to retell about someone's past life and have very specific detail of how and why it happened. But they don't know that. As soon Sam, Dean and Jeremy got there, they really wanted to ask a few questions and why Chuck's writing these books. o, they get in front of his house and they see him right away. As soon as they did, they got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the front door, then knocked on the door. Chuck answered the door, and said, "Hello, can I help you gentlemen?" With a steely determined voice. Sam and Dean grabbed him and sat him down on his couch. They told him, " Who the fuck do you think you are? Writing books about our past lives that are fucking private to us. Goddamn it! What are you thinking?" Chuck chuckled, "Heh heh heh heh heh. Well, I was told by this Angel that needed me to write these series because..." He paused for a second, " The Prophet of the Lord..." Sam and Dean said, " Oh, was it Castiel? The angel that told you this shit!" Chuck thought, he said, "Yes, YES it is Cass! How do you know him?" Dean looked up and yelled, " CASS! We need to talk! Get your ass down here NOW!" Cass teleported behind them and said," What? What seems to be the problem?" Sam pointed at Chuck and said, " So he's The Prophet of the Lord?" Cass nodded. "What the fuck?" Cass said, "I should've told you earlier, so you can see people would be able to learn the same shit that you guys know. And they would take the same things that you learned from your father." Jeremy, Sam and Dean were so confused of why this is a fucking thing. Hours later, they told Cass and Chuck that they had to go back to work.

Chapter 7

They said goodbye and the three went back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and started sixth and last night and they're going to have a hard fucking (NO HOMO) time at work. When they went in, they didn't get a call, so they're guessing that he's (The Phone guy) gone forever, like dead. They start and already Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are already off from the stage. Bonnie's in the Backstage room, Chica's in the Kitchen and Freddy's already by their left door. They first close the door and then check the cameras. Foxy's still in his Pirate Cove, Bonnie moved to the Party room, Chica, still in the Kitchen. They stop checking the cameras and open the left door. Wait for a minute, then close the door, and check the cameras. Bonnie's about to try to kill them, but they close the door before the door and check the light, his shadow was there. It's now 2:30 A.M. and they have 65% power and they're happy about their power. Now, it's 3:00 A.M. and they're under 45% power, they're a little bit worried, but they stay determined. Now, it's 3:45 A.M., they're at 39% power. They said in their minds," We're so fucked! We're so fucked!" It's 4:30 A.M., they're almost done with the night. 5:00 A.M., and they're at 20% power. They might just make it. The power went out and they're probably not going to make it. But, the 6:00 A.M. hit and they flipped the fuck out. "YEAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! We fucking did it!" They each got $1.50 check and they were at least happy. They never returned there, again. Jeremy's now apart of the Winchester team.

And that concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and have a good day. Goodbye!


End file.
